This application relates to an improved camera support system with leveling capability in which the leveling of the camera is continuously sensed and displayed so as to be easily viewable at all times by a user.
A tripod ball head mounted on tripod legs may be used to stabilize and manipulate camera equipment mounted on and about the tripod head. Commonly, the stabilizing device may include a small bubble level mounted atop the device to allow a user to level off the camera allowing for straight horizon lines and vertical building lines. The problem with such units is that once the camera is mounted, it is difficult to see the bubble level. Also, it is difficult to view at night.
A camera may include its own leveling sensing and display system. However, the camera's leveling and display system may not be accessible and/or viewable to a user when the camera is, for example, mounted against a wall or within a compartment or in any situation which prevents viewing the camera's display system.